


Billys

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has issues and kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Billy/Billy/Billy isn’t your thing, you can always time travel into a post after this one.

There is little need for explanation when Tommy shows up in their room, his hair now an exact replica of Billy’s.

Teddy takes one look at both, and he too changes.

There are three Billy’s on the bed, one of them is a shapeshifter and the other is a speedster, but in that moment, they’re all twins, they’re all one and the same being.

Billy, the  _real_  Billy, lays down and spreads his legs.

There’s a cock in his mouth, and there are teeth biting his inner thigh, and then soothing the bite with wet kisses. The kisses turn into tongue, and it slides down his quivering muscles until it dips into the crevice between his cheeks.

Billy moans around the cock and wishes his hands weren’t held over his head. He wants to touch, to scratch to do something to get some relief, but there isn’t any.

He can tell who each Billy is by the way they touch him, one touch entirely too rough, and the other maddeningly tender, barely there. But if he looks around, it’s always his face staring back, always the same hand touching, teasing and fondling every corner of his body until he screams and loses control.

There isn’t much come on his face, having swallowed most of it. He looks up in a daze and a hand pulls him into a sitting position.

He’s kissing those same lips as his and wonders if they also taste the same, if he’s just tasting his own come. He gasps into the mouth as a finger twists inside him without warning.

There is the slow burning sensation of his muscles stretching to accommodate another finger, and then there is the itch where the Billy behind him keeps rubbing circles on the little numbs on his chest.

He’s moaning, shouting commands, and  _begging_  that the pleasure never ends. There are two people with him, but there’s only one name on his tongue and that’s ‘Billy’.

The Billy in front of him pushes his legs up and apart, and positions himself. The Billy behind him grabs the backs of his knees and makes sure they remain there, exposing him for both to see, then trails open mouthed kisses from his neck to his shoulder.

The cock pushes into him, and in almost no time, it’s fully in and the Billy before him is moving, his rhythm is erratic, hard and fast. He’s so overwhelmed with sensation, that when they kiss, and he feels fingers going over his own aching member, he comes undone. He sobs in relief and the minute his Billys finish, his body sags and his posture crumbles.

What accompanies him in sleep, is his own face in ecstasy.


	2. Beginnings

“Ungh, Teddy, it’s  _weird_.”

Teddy just pushed into him, ignoring his complaints, one hand reaching to grab his cock and get him to finish.

“Maybe..annh…change ..change ba-umf.”

It was that ignoring thing again, but he couldn’t resist that tongue in his mouth. Couldn’t resist Teddy at all, which if he thinks about it, is what got him in this position in the first place.

“You’re hard aren’t you?” Teddy teased him in that voice, and it just wasn’t fair, he covered his eyes so he wouldn’t see the face staring down at him.

“No, you can’t close your eyes Billy, this is your kink, you’ve got to see it through.” The voice was gasping between each word, the effort of trying to talk while not easing off in the pushing department.

The hand on his cock moved to remove his hand, grabbing his elbow to pull away.

“I can see you, and you can see you too.”

Billy looked, and bit back a moan, his lips chapped from doing so over and over again. It was him, it was Teddy but it wasn’t, it was  _him_. Those were his shoulders, with a stretched leg raised over one of them and a hand keeping his thigh in place. It was his leg sitting on top of the one he’d stretched on the bed. It was his cock that created all those obscene and wet noised as it sent him over the edge of pleasure with each thrust.

There was no Teddy, it was just him, him and Billy and his upcoming orgasm.

The hand was back, now that he was focused,  _looking_  and reacting. He links their fingers, same hand, same pressure ,closing over his cock and making a fist. He shoots, seconds before his mirror image does, and watches his expression as he comes down from the height of ecstasy.

Teddy changes back, and he snuggles into the embrace, but it’s a little wrong. It’s too big, too large now and he almost asks Teddy to change back.

Teddy hears him sniffle, hugs him close and rubs his back to comfort him.

“It was..” and he can’t finish, sobs wrecking his body as his moment of clarity is lost, tangled into a web of shame and guilt. Another try and another failure to explain.

“Private.”

He looks up at Teddy, and his crying eases ,he nods into the expanse of chest. Teddy understands, and that’s what matters to him, he’s found again.


	3. Revelations

That one time, neither of them had been careful. Billy didn’t ask for it often, but when he needed it, there had to be caution and they had to be discreet.

The mistake, obviously, had been to forget the barrier around the room. Just because the rest of the family was out on a picnic, didn’t mean they could let their guard down. A valuable lesson Billy knew by heart, but was too busy grunting in the pillow to remember.

Billy also continued to forget that ‘rest of family’ usually didn’t include Tommy, because it eased some aspect of guilt in him that he wasn’t spending much time to get to know his own twin. Regardless of how it seemed to the people outside the world of heroes, reality, child birth, dna and ever elusive time lines and travel.

When Tommy barged in, a bag of takeout in one hand, and a drink in another, with a half uttered ‘yo’, all Billy and Teddy could do, was offer him a Kodak moment.

His drink pummeled to the floor, and spilled all over Billy’s scattered Pokémon cards, little cubes of ice clunking as they hit the floor. Tommy’s eyes were so wide, it was impossible to miss, and his eyebrows had almost escaped right into his hairline.

“I..”

Tommy turned tail and ran off.

Billy panicked, and motioned to Teddy to pull out. Teddy looked unsure of the logic behind the decision, and Billy noticed that while he’d gone impossibly soft, Teddy hadn’t lost his hard on.

“Tommy first. I need to go talk to him.” Billy waited a little, time sounding in his mind like ticks of a bomb ready to go off at any minute if he didn’t get to Tommy and stop it from exploding. When Teddy made no indication he was moving, Billy crawled away on his knees, the subsequent pop was his cue to pull up his pants and rush out of the room.

He didn’t know where to start looking. Tommy could be anywhere. Then there was Teddy, who might be upset, would Teddy follow him and help look? His mind kept racing with ideas and thoughts, then stopped short when saw that Tommy was on the couch, takeout bag in front of him.

“Tommy…”

“Shit!” Tommy looked up to see him, hands running through his hair and messing it up. “You need to  _explain_.”

Billy, who hadn’t really mastered the art of planning what to say ahead, decided to diffuse the situation by blaming it on the one missing party.

“It’s Teddy’s thing. It’s weird, but he said he’d always wanted to try it, so I let him. Please don’t tell anyone Tommy.”

“Always wanted what?” The voice behind him wasn’t Teddy’s, but since Tommy wasn’t any ventriloquist and Billy hadn’t spoken, the obvious choice was  _that_.

“That’s messed up man, don’t flaunt your kinks around!” Tommy wrinkled his nose at Teddy’s appearance as another Billy.

Teddy, who was wearing Billy’s face at the moment, grinned, picked up his boyfriend and threw him over one shoulder.

“Is that what Billy said?” The helpless shouts of Billy asking to be put down, went dead at the question. When Tommy didn’t answer, Teddy placed a hand on Billy to keep him from falling off, and spoke.

“Billy’s ‘thing’ is something he needs, and one you’d never understand. Now if you’ll excuse me, someone left before I could finish.” Teddy set out go to the room again, when Tommy called them back.

“Just wait a sec, will you?” Teddy stopped, facing Tommy, Billy dangling like a sack of potatoes. He was trying to hide his face in Teddy’s back, embarrassed and uncomfortable and regretting every second of this encounter. Tommy made a spinning motion with his finger.

“Can I see my bro’s face? I don’t wanna have to talk to his ass.” Teddy obliged, amused and didn’t set Billy down, straining his neck to see how it would go.

“Is that true? About the whole needing it thing?”

“I just..” Billy shook his head slightly, it was becoming a little overwhelming and he wondered if he could finally say it, leave it in the open. “Sometimes…I don’t feel like I exist.” When Tommy didn’t say anything, Billy tried to explain it in other terms, in terms he thought Tommy might understand.

“Like something’s missing, and if I don’t see myself, I’ll disappear.”

Tommy placed a hand on Billy’s cheek, then set his thumb under Billy’s chin and lifted it. “I get that.”

“Yeah..?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I don’t think you’re real either. Like I dreamed you up and I’m actually still stuck in that jail.”

Billy’s hand were sliding a little from their position on Teddy’s back, Teddy took the cue, and set him down.

Billy hugged Tommy, shaking a little, whether because he was going to cry, or was unsteady on his feet from being semi-airborne for a while, Tommy couldn’t tell.

“It’s why I keep checking up on you. Making sure you’re still there.”

“Tommy, you can always call me, you know that, right?” Billy looked into Tommy’s eyes, sincerity obvious in the way he held onto Tommy.

“Yeah. But there’s no fun in that.”

“You mean in being a cockblock?”

“Teddy!” Billy huffed at his boyfriend, who’d crossed his arms and was glaring at them.

“It’s  ‘Billy’ remember? You were screaming it ten minutes ago.”

“Is he always like this?”

“No. Just when we stop midway.” Billy glared back and Teddy, who only tapped his foot in response, kept his same stance. “You sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah. Go on before he decides to jump us.”

“Now  _that’s_  an idea.” Tommy gave Teddy the finger.

Billy’s attempts to calm the two down didn’t work out as much as he hopped, so he resigned to his fate, grabbed Teddy and promised to make it up to him. They left for Billy’s room. Tommy sat on the couch, eyes looking back at his takeout.

 

There was a small storm brewing inside him, the events that happened, Billy’s emotions and honesty, all of it gave him funny feeling in his gut. He set his food down, and wondered how far Billy was willing to let him in.


	4. What it isn’t

“Uh, does this make me gay?” Tommy looked at the two in front of him.

“You mean the fact that you can still talk while he’s doing that to you? No.” Billy, who was obviously Teddy now, slammed his hips into the real Billy in-between them.

Billy lifted his head, Tommy sliding out of his mouth and stopped blowing him to respond.

“Think..unh..t-think of it as..aah! Teddy s-slow down!”

“As what?” Tommy looked insistent, while Teddy who still had Billy’s face, looked about ready to kill him.

“Masturbation.” Billy choked the word out, fingers digging into Tommy’s thighs.

Teddy sighed, slowing down to let Billy catch his breath.

“That’s it, it’s ruined.” Teddy stopped entirely, Billy making frustrated noise under him.

“Well I’m sorry Teddy, we can’t all be like you, half-kree, half-skrull, currently looking exactly like your boyfriend yet still not going through any form of identity crisis.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Can we focus on the problem?”

“You mean my impending orgasm? Sure.” Teddy resumed, pushing Billy’s head into the bed to keep his position stable.

“No dickwad I meant  _me_.”

“Whatever dipshit.”

“Fudge packer.”

“Twin slut.”

“SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!”

 

Billy’s breathe finally evened, he tossed the balled tissue to the floor then turned towards the still figures of Teddy and Tommy. He’d had enough of their fighting over his head, and paralyzed them with a well aimed spell. Now he placed the two figures closer to each other, their eyes blinking to indicate they could still hear and see him.

“I want you guys to quietly reflect on your behavior today, while I go grab some dinner.” With that parting shot, Billy left the room.

Little did he know that the two figures on the bed, were starting to form a new friendship, in the name of getting back at him.


	5. Great minds

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah…”

“Can you imagine?”

“Seriously?”

“Come on, you must have thought about it.”

“Hmm. Yeah okay. Hot damn, a harem.”

“An orgy.”

“A harem of Billys.”

“An orgy of Billys!”

“What are guys watching?”

“Shit!”

Teddy looked guilty, and besides him Tommy franticly tried to do something with the remote, only to end up hitting play.

“I remember this scene! It’s the seven Potters from Deathly Hallows.” Billy didn’t say anything else and sat down to watch the clip, Tommy and Billy eyed each other in silence.

Billy noticed the quiet and turned to see what was wrong.

The look they gave Billy was confusing, somewhere between amusement and surprise, and he wondered if his fanboying had finally become a normal occurrence.

Teddy moved closer to Billy and kissed him. Tommy place a hand on his shoulder and leaned his head against Billy’s.

“Always stay this innocent.”


	6. The point of too much

They’re basking in the afterglow of sex, when Billy finally says what’s been on his mind since Tommy joined them.

“I want to be a top next time.”

Tommy, who is on his right, quickly pulls a sheet over himself.

“You are not tapping this ass. Ever.”

Billy pouts, then turns to face Teddy, Teddy who has a stupid enamored smile on his face, and who Billy knows would do anything for him.

“Teddy?” His fingers slide into Teddy’s short hair, trying to curl a small lock of it.

“Hmm?” Billy tries extra hard to win over his boyfriend, and unleashes his powers of cuddling, placing one leg over Teddy’s and slowly rubbing his foot up and down.

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you why, Billy wants to see himself being done.” Tommy snickers from his side of the bed, and Billy turns to face him, fists promising a world of pain. Tommy just wiggles his fingers back.

Teddy drags him back to his side, kisses his neck and whispers. “I’ll buy you a mirror.”

“Tedddy,  _please_?” Billy whines and curls up towards Teddy, ready to promise sexual favors so filthy, his boyfriend might as well turn over and hand him his ass to abuse.

Instead, Teddy smooches him before saying, “Kaplan, ask me one more time, and I will gag you.”

 

Tommy gives them a thumbs up, and Billy tells him where he can shove it.


End file.
